Dreaming Of A Blue Christmas
by IchimaruKitsune
Summary: With the battle against Ameno-Sagiri behind him, Souji is now filled with thoughts of a certain blue haired detective. And with Christmas fast approaching, he plans to make his move.


**Hello hello people. It's been quite along time since Ive written anything of intrest. I lost the will to write for a while but was struck with insperation. Im making my come back on fanfiction and I decided to start with a new story. Its my first Persona fic in a while so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was funny when Souji told himself the case was finally over. Adatchi was now behind bars and Inaba was safe from him and the fog that threatened everyone's very existence. He couldn't help but continue to be on guard even with Christmas fast approaching. He had thought the case was solved when Namatame , was arrested, but that lead to a whole other investigation. With Adatchi behind bars now was it all really over? He decided to let that thought rest, after all after everything that had happened it would spoil the good mood the others had if he continued to think something was wrong. After all he now had time to think of what every teenager his age thought about. Getting a 'girlfriend'.

'_It's not like I haven't thought about it. I mean with everyone I hang around with it did cross my mind to ask one of them out.' _Souji thought to himself as he walked alone towards the school. _'I guess with everything that was happening I never gave it much thought. But now that everything's solved I guess I could work on that. Yeah I only have a few months left here but…….Im seriously considering asking my parents to let me live here. It's not like there around much even when I live with them, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch.' _

His thoughts were cut short hearing a familiar voice behind him. "Senpai." He turned around to see Naoto walking behind him. "Oh, Naoto. Sorry I didn't see you sooner." The young detective shook her head. "There is nothing to apologize for. I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts." "Don't worry about it, it was nothing important. Just trying to think of what to do next. With everything settled it feels a little weird going to school like I used to before all this started." The sleuth nodded her head. "I agree, it is difficult to concentrate as we normally did before everything. Perhaps after a few more days everything will seam normal again. Though I doubt any of else will ever forget what happened." Souji let a small smile out. "Yeah, I know I won't. It may have been a lot of trouble on our ends, but without what happened, I would never have gotten to know you and everyone else Ive met here."

The school gates were in view and a smile was on her face. "I too am grateful to have met you all. I'll see you later Senpai. I have to get to class." Souji nodded and waved to Naoto as he went to the Sophomores class on the second floor. Just before entering the classroom Yosuke was beside him with a grin on his face. "So finally decided who to go for partner?" Souji looked at his friend with a confused looked. "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb, I saw you and Naoto walking to school together. You probably didn't see me ride by since you were talking to her. So when are you gonna ask her out?" Souji shook his head as he took his seat and Yosuke sat behind him. "You know, maybe I should ask you when your gonna ask out Chie." The head phone wearing teen quickly put his hand over Souji's mouth. "Shhh! Not so loud! Look I'm working on it!"

It hadn't been long ago when Yosuke talked to him about his crush on Chie. Of course unlike the others who hadn't hung around Yosuke as long as he did, he already knew of his friends crush on the short haired martial artist. It was pretty obvious he had a thing for her, but even after talking to him about it, Yosuke had still yet to make a move. Moving his friends hand away from his mouth he smirked. "Suuure you are. Just try to do it before Christmas, otherwise I don't think holding up a mistletoe above your head will work."

Now that Souji thought of it, maybe Yosuke wasn't too far off with this. It wasn't like he didn't think Naoto was cute, it was just……he never really thought of making a move on her. He had seen how she reacted to come on's and judging how quickly she would forget anyone who tried to confess to her, he didn't want to chance it right away. _'Wait a second, Christmas is nearby, maybe now would be the perfect time. When we did talk she was always about the case, but with that over and done with she might be more willing to go out. It's worth a shot.'_ Yosuke noticed a grin on Souji's face. "What's that about? You got something planned?" With Kashiwagi walking into class, late of course he didn't have time to explain in detail what he was thinking of. "I'll fill you later."

* * *

Elsewhere, the blue haired detective was undergoing a some what similar conversation in class with Rise. It was a subject she'd rather not talk about in class, or in public for that matter. "Come on Naoto, tell me about you and Senpai." The young idol pestered. "There's nothing to speak of, we were both heading to school and we spoke. That is all. Your assumptions that anything further then that happened are misplaced." Of course Rise wouldn't settle for that, especially if she thought someone was moving in on Souji. "So your saying that you didn't enjoy having him to yourself?" The sleuth sighed, everything with this girl was gossip and romance. "Senpai and I are friends, it is not uncommon for friends to speak to each other before heading to class. Must there be more then that?" Rise smiled and giggled. "Of course, especially when it's Souji-kun. After all m sure you know he is the most popular guy in school. And Im not the only one jealous that you had him all to yourself."

Naoto was starting to get used to the ways that most high school girls thought. True while she focused most of her time and effort into the case she did study the conduct that went on around school. She was somewhat oblivious as to why others would be jealous of her spending time with her friend and senpai. Wasn't that normal behavior? _'It's not as though were dating. I doubt he would have any interest in someone like me to begin with. Perhaps someone like Rise or Yukkiko would be more to his liking.'_ As that thought crossed her mind she felt some what saddened by the thought. But she herself didn't know or understand why.

"Well it dose not matter to me. I was simply speaking with him, should anyone think it is something more they will be sadly disappointed." The young detective said looking away from Rise. "Geez way to kill the mood. You know, it wouldn't be that bad if you liked him. I mean it's senpai after all. You wouldn't be the only one that likes him." Naoto sighed and layed her head on the table. She was sure that Rise would continue every chance she had for the rest of the class. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

By lunch time Souji and Yosuke were on the roof enjoying some California roles he made the night before. Sure he went out of his way to buy the ingredients for it and would have much rather eaten it with a girl, but it was time for guy talk. "Dude, seriously you got to teach the others how to cook. I'll take your food any day over there Mystery food X." Souji chuckled lightly as he remembered how Yosuke constantly whined about the horrors they had experienced through the girls cooking. Bad tasting memories but fun times. "So you said you were gonna fill me in on that smirk you had on your face earlier."

Souji nodded as he shifted himself to get more conferrable were he was sitting. "I thought about it earlier and your right. I think I will set my sights on Naoto." Yosuke looked a little shocked but quickly got over it. "Well if it was gonna be someone I kind of figured it would be her. After all you and her seam to get along great. Not that you don't with anyone else, it's just…..theres something about seeing you two together that would seam right. I mean you two were the ones who solved most of the stuff we couldn't handle. And Im willing to bet anything she may have a crush on you. Ive heard from Rise that aside from us she really dosent hang out with anyone else."

This was new to Souji, he figured that she had some other friends. But he could kind of understand why she didn't speak to a lot of other people. When she first started coming to school everyone including most of them thought she was a guy. Plus the Miss Iniba Pageant didn't help much either. It was still amazing that she won even though she didn't take part in the second half of the competition.

"Thanks for the info then. Let's make a promise Yosuke." Yosuke looked at him a little confused. "Ok? What's the promise?" Souji smirked and held his fist out. "We both do our best and try to get with the girl we like." It was a stupid promise but he felt better knowing that his friend would be doing the same thing he was. Yosuke smirked and butted his fist with Souji's. "You got it partner." The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Looks like things are gonna get interesting around here again." Souji nodded as he headed for the door. "Good luck partner, your gonna need it." He said with a sly smirk. Souji didn't miss a beat. "Just hope Chie dosent give you another critical hit to the nads." Yosuke winced as he friend laughed as he left the roof.


End file.
